


sparks fly

by fortydudee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inarizaki, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Freeform, Top Miya Osamu, University, bottom suna rintarou, suna is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortydudee/pseuds/fortydudee
Summary: drop everything now,meet me in the pouring rain,and kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain,‘cause i see sparks fly,whenever you smile.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 17





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> there should be more Osasuna out there

“oh my god. its a fucking shit tip. Suna is a this the right dorm?” Osamu reluctantly dropped his luggage on the debris-coated floor and peered into the only separate room, the bathroom. Suna sighed and lit a cigarette, leaning on the windowsill and looking outside at the scenery.  
“yeah, it’s definitely ours. its not like they can blame us for the mess, it was here before we were.” his cigarette hung lazily off his lip and he looked down at the ledge his arms were leaning on. wonderful. his white hoodie was covered in...he wasn’t gonna question it.  
“fucking great. i like this hoodie,” his words were slightly muffled as he pulled his hoodie over his head to examine the damage, cigarette still lit and knocking ash onto the floor with every movement. 

Osamu opened his mouth to retaliate with something about Suna making the floor even worse with his ash, but that was quickly abandoned. he’d seen Suna with his shirt off before, in changing rooms at practice, but it felt different here. Osamu felt like he was actually allowed to feel the butterflies that always fluttered in his stomach, and now that there was nobody else to see him, and Suna wasn’t looking, he let himself stare. Suna was tall, but the rest of him seemed to have nothing. his arms were toned but skinny, and his six-pack only slightly showed itself up.

“hey asshole, pass me that light grey bag,” Suna called from his bed. Osamu turned his neck and located the bag, which was strangely light in weight compared to everything else, and tossed it to Suna across the room.  
“what’s in there?” Osamu walked over and flopped down onto the end of Suna’s bed.  
Suna didn’t reply, and instead opened the zip and rummaged through what seemed like a thousand layers of bubble wrap,  
“in here, is my prized possession,” Osamu laughed at his still shirtless friend’s excitement as he pulled out a glass ash tray, “voila, i knew you’d say something about me getting ciggy ash on the floor so here it is.” Suna handed it to him and Osamu drew back his thoughts about it being ‘overprotected’, it was actually really beautiful.

about an hour had passed after Suna unpacked his Alexa and started blasting his playlist, which luckily wasn’t bad at all. they both did their part of unpacking and decorating, whilst also digging through any cleaning supplies they could find and scrubbing every surface. Osamu hadn’t stopped thinking about how Suna was still shirtless. it was spring, he couldn’t be too cold, surely? but what if he is cold? the thoughts crossed his mind, and he finally decided on just giving him a t-shirt to wear. he chucked all his clothes onto his bed and chose the biggest one he owned, an old Arctic Monkeys shirt.

“catch,” Osamu shouted abruptly, and Suna turned to face him as a t-shirt came flying at him, which he somehow instinctively caught with ease. he unravelled the ball of fabric in his hand and saw the album cover he loved so dearly: ‘Whatever People Say I Am, That’s What I’m Not.’  
Suna looked at Osamu, who was already focused on what he was doing before. he’d have never admitted it, but he was cold. he also loved big t-shirts. he worried it might be awkward if he was wearing Osamu’s shirt, it’s more of a boyfriend thing than a best friend thing. pushing those thoughts away, he pulled the shirt over his head and sighed happily at the sudden warmness. it smelled like Osamu.

he revelled in the smell as he walked over to the mirror they had propped up in the corner, it was a mix of aftershave and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. he looked in the mirror and laughed at himself, which caught Osamu’s attention. the t-shirt dropped to the middle of Suna’s thighs and made him look even more dishevelled than he did before. baggy, light grey joggers paired with a baggy black shirt made him look like he was drowning.

more hours passed, more boxes disappeared and bags emptied. Suna had crashed out on the couch about half an hour ago and Osamu had put his bed covers over him, you could barely even see him now. Suna had always been a really deep sleeper, and pair that with being able to sleep anywhere, he was usually a goner. Osamu smiled at the sight on the couch, Suna buried in fluffy blankets up to his nose, and his thick, dark eyelashes fluttered whenever he shifted a bit. there’s never been a moment when Osamu didn’t think he was adorable.

they’d never really discussed their feelings, as neither of them were any good at emotional stuff like that. their friends were suspicious of them too, the not so private flirting that they didn’t even realise they exchanged, the closeness they had developed, the stolen stares that never went unnoticed. even after choosing to live in a dorm together at college, they still hadn’t discussed what they were. ‘best friends’, they said. 

stressful and tiring thoughts like these clouded Osamu’s mind as he tried and failed to concentrate on the TV. there was no room on the couch, so he sat in front of it on the floor and rested his head on the arm, taking advantage of one of Suna’s 5 pillows.  
“good morning.” Suna’s voice came out as a croak against Osamu’s ear which made him jump. Osamu looked over his shoulder and burst out laughing at the sight: Suna’s hair was sticking up everywhere, his eyeliner was smudged across his cheek, and he had somehow got himself stuck between the couch cushions.

Suna looked into Osamu’s eyes with a deadly stare and punched him in the head, he attempted to hit him harder but he was tired.  
“i am not a morning person, you’re such a bitch, and i surely dont look that bad,” he climbed out of his pile of blankets and walked over to the bathroom to fix himself, Osamu following shortly. Suna leaned his hands on the sink and focused his eyes on himself in the small mirror,  
“nevermind, holy shit, i look disgusting” he gripped the cold surface and laughed at his own reflection, taking one hand and combing it through his hair, trying to at least flatten it out a bit. Suna flinched and stopped what he was doing when Osamu moved so he was stood closer, and rested his hand on Suna’s head, only to ruffle his hair and mess it all up again, possibly even worse than before.

before Osamu even knew what had happened, Suna was chasing him with a volleyball around the dorm. Osamu stopped running for less than a second and Suna had jumped on his back, abandoned the volleyball and was getting his sweet revenge by digging his fingers into Osamu’s hair and turning it into a fluffy birds nest of silver locks.  
“haha, loser. you lost. i won.” Suna whispered tauntingly in Osamu’s ear, which only made them both get riled up again.  
“you wanna bet on that? cuz i wouldn’t.” Osamu turned his head around so their noses were almost touching, a murderous smirk on his face. Suna knew he had fucked up.

Osamu gently put Suna down onto the floor, almost too nice to seem genuine. he walked over to the windowsill where Suna’s pretty ash tray sat, and picked it up carefully.  
“it really is nice, isn’t it? it’d be a shame if it were to be accidentally lobbed out a window with the force of a professional volleyball player.” Osamu didn’t take his eyes away from Suna’s for a good 30 seconds as the other man walked over.  
“you wouldn’t.” Suna spoke lowly.  
“believe me, i would.”  
a mixture of laughs and curses filled the room as Suna frantically tried to get his ash tray back, and as soon as he did, by sheer luck, he let out a triumphant ‘HA’ as he held it tight in his hand.  
“suck it, onigiri boy.” he laughed in Osamu’s face, but the other was too distracted to care.

they stared at eachother for a minute or two, unsure of what to say. somehow in the chaos they had ended up on the floor, and Suna was kneeling over Osamu, who was leaning his back against the wall with his legs crossed. Osamu had his hand on Suna’s shoulder, too scared to move it. this wasn’t a position that’d be easy to explain if they were caught. Suna finally moved off of Osamu’s lap and stood up quietly, until he decided to break the silence,  
“im...im gonna go shower, yknow...cuz i fell asleep and im...we were running- yeah- ill see you in a bit-“ his sentence trailed off to nothing as he walked quickly into the bathroom.

after 40 minutes or so, Suna buried himself in the corner of the couch and joined Osamu in watching whatever was on TV. they didn’t say anything to eachother for a while until the commercial break started and Osamu sighed and got up.  
“you alright?” Suna followed him with his eyes and watched as he opened the cupboard that they had decided to keep the takeout menus in.  
“what takeout do you want for dinner? ill pay, as an apology for scaring you earlier.” Osamu smiled and flicked through the pages.  
Suna then stood up too and went to sit on the counter next to Osamu, still wrapped in a blanket.  
“i was not scared, but you can still pay. let’s get a pizza,” he pointed a chipped black fingernail at the cheapest pizza place on there,  
“by the way, i didn’t thank you for the shirt earlier. it’s official merch so i assume you’ll be wanting it back?”  
Osamu looked up from the menu and next to him, the shirt had fallen off one of Suna’s shoulders and let loose his slightly freckled skin. maybe he didnt want the shirt back.  
“keep it, you look better in it than i do anyway.”  
the heartfelt comment made Suna’s cheeks heat up and mumble a quiet ‘whatever’ into his hand.

7pm came along and the two were enjoying their pizza and garlic bread. after spending what seemed like hours flicking through netflix, they finally agreed on a murder mystery type movie, which luckily turned out to be great. it was cold in their dorm, and they didnt realise until they ended up wrapped in a blanket and huddling up next to eachother, that way they could both reach the pizza, and they were a little warmer too.  
as minutes passed, the empty takeout boxes were carelessly thrown on the floor, more blanket were covering them both and the mint ice cream they bought had been devoured. they had somehow sunk into the corner of the couch, Osamu leaning comfortably on the back cushions, while Suna laid next to him, resting his head on Osamu’s shoulder. even being so close now, and seemingly being able to read eachothers minds, neither of the two knew how to initiate that dreaded conversation.

the movie had long ended, and they were just cuddling silently now. Suna let his head drop lower so that it was nestled into Osamu’s chest. since words weren’t gonna do the trick, only very few options seemed appropriate to Osamu, but one was prominent and probably the worst one he could make in this situation.

kiss him. kiss the boy you like so much. kiss the boy who is letting you cradle him like a baby. just do it.

Osamu opened his mouth and quietly spoke, this time he was the one to break their silence,  
“hey, Suna,” his voice was soft and calm, almost like he wasn’t internally screaming. his eyes were met with sparkling yellow ones, and all the words to use he had thought of vanished from the tip of his tongue. 

kiss him.

and that he did. without hesitating for another second, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Suna’s soft ones. when the boy below him processed what had just happened, he sat up slightly and put a hand on the back of Osamu’s neck, pulling him in again gently. this time the taste of mint choc chip added to the excitement, and Osamu deepened the kiss without pulling away to ask. Suna returned the favour and slipped his tongue into the kiss while pulling himself up to gently sit himself on Osamu’s lap. he shivered at the feeling of strong hands running through his hair and down his back. 

when suna pulled away to breathe, he gasped instead as Osamu littered his neck with bites and kisses, which made him even more out of breathe. he was shortly relieved of that feeling when pleasure overtook him. Osamu had hit a spot on his collarbone that made him gasp and throw his head back.  
“god- fuck- Osamu-“ he stuttered and gained his balance again, “as much as i would love to- fuck- have sex right now, i definitely ate too much ice cream and pizza.”  
he attempted to normalise his breathing again and relaxed himself, still comfortable on Osamu’s lap. hands lazily caressed Suna’s neck and hair, making him snuggle into Osamu’s neck and pull a blanket over them.  
“i definitely did too,” Osamu spoke lowly but quietly into Suna’s ear and wrapped his arms around the smaller man who was already nearly asleep on him, “goodnight, Suna.”


End file.
